Fights and Make Ups
by AuntJackie
Summary: John hates when Randy goes out at night without him. Can Randy convince him he's doing nothing wrong? SLASH, CENTON


**A/N: Here's another one, this time, CENTON.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Randy nor John and this is in my head!**

"I can't live without you. I can't live with you. Why do you keep doing this to me?" John screamed, and threw a vase at him. It missed his head by mere inches and crashed against the wall of their bedroom.

"Hey, are you crazy? That could have killed me! Let's calm the fuck down, ok?" Randy's eyes were wide at John's intense anger. It was actually scaring him a bit. Cautiously he approached John.

This was by far the worst fight they'd ever had; at least recently. It seemed like lately they had been fighting almost every night. Randy didn't understand why John hated it when he went out. He never wanted to go, choosing instead to stay in the hotel and sulk about how things were going for him lately in the WWE. All Randy did was go out with their fellow co-workers to local clubs or bars. John hated it. He hated how Randy was out most of the night. Randy always claimed he wasn't doing anything except having fun with their friends, but John always wondered. Why did he have this need to go out when he was here alone, waiting for him to return?

Randy smiled and walked over to John. He tried to wrap his arms around him but John pulled away from his touch. Randy refused to let go and the two men struggled, John fighting to get out of Randy's viselike grip on him. He finally stomped on Randy's foot, which caused his arms to drop.

"It's 4:00 in the fucking morning! What the hell were you doing out so late? " John was overcome with the emotion of the situation and collapsed on the bed, a few tears escaping his blue eyes. He stopped fighting Randy and let him embrace him when he sat beside John on the bed. John looked into his face, which was filled with genuine concern and sorrow. He hated it when things got out of hand like this. Randy was like his drug. No matter what he did, John knew he couldn't give him up, even if maybe he should.

Randy cupped John's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get so upset."

John smirked and started to pull away. He had heard this story before, but Randy pulled him back to face him.

"OK, all right. I know I was wrong and I'm a shitty boyfriend leaving you here alone. I promise to do better but you also have to promise not to freak out and throw things at me. That could have ended up a lot worse."

In between words Randy kissed John's face and lips. John nodded and buried his head in Randy's chest. His aroma was intoxicating. It worked just like it always did and John pressed harder into him.

Taking the lead Randy pulled John's face to his. He kissed him slow at first then more intensely. John felt his erection grow inside his jeans, pressed against the tight fabric wanting to get out. He unbuttoned Randy's jeans and pulled them off; his cock sprung to attention, happy not to be constricted any longer.

Slowly, the pre-cum dripped from the head of his cock onto John's hand. He fisted Randy's cock slowly first then increased the speed. The faster he pumped Randy's cock, the more desperately his tongue searched John's mouth. John felt the tension mounting in his body and stopped stroking him; he didn't want him to cum yet. John ran his hands under Randy's shirt, feeling his smooth, tight abs. He pinched Randy's nipples until they were nice and erect. The men stopped kissing long enough to undress quickly. The sight of Randy completely naked still took John's breath away and he pulled him in for a hard kiss.

Randy pulled back from the kiss and smirked. He pushed John back on the bed and whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna make it up to you, baby,"

Randy crawled down John's body until he was facing John's cock. He leaned over, his hot lips and mouth touched John gently. He looked up at John and saw his eyes squeezed shut. Randy flicked John's head with his tongue a few times, and then sucked his entire cock into his mouth. John groaned and rolled his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into Randy's mouth.

John was shivering in pleasure: "Oh, God, baby," He opened his eyes to see Randy between his thighs, working his head up and down his cock. His hand massaged John's ball sack and John knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He reached out a hand and put it on top of Randy's head, encouraging him to go deeper.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon!" he growled.

Randy lifted his mouth off John's cock for the first time and smirked. "Feels good, baby? Am I forgiven?" He engulfed John's cock again and hummed around it, making John shudder.

"Fuck, that feels so good, baby! Yes, all is forgiven."

John kicked his heels back against the bed and pressed Randy's head down on his cock. With a loud cry, he came, his cock twitching and shooting hot cum into the willing, wet heat of Randy's mouth. He was sucking it down, swallowing it up, coaxing out more by running his tongue along the underside of John's cock.

Randy crawled up John's spent body, placing kisses along the way. He smiled when he reached John's face and placed a kiss on his lips, feeling John slowly start to respond, their tongues tasting each other. Suddenly, John flipped Randy over and hovered above him.

"I don't think you really deserve this,"

Randy arched his back and reached behind John's body, cupping his ass in his hands. "Oh, come on baby, don't be mean to me."

John smirked and without warning shoved two fingers inside Randy, causing the younger man to yelp in surprise.

"Ah, John! You're such an ass!"

John stills the fingers inside Randy for a moment, and then he is stroking against his most sensitive spot. Unable to hold back, Randy thrusts his hips upward. John doesn't stop pressing his little button but redoubles his efforts and slides another finger in. It is almost obscene the way that Randy's ass stretches just enough to allow John to slide his wet fingers in and out. John pulls away a moment and smears his cum on his member.

Randy looks up at him, eyes full of lust. "Make love to me,"

John drops a quick kiss on his lips and slowly inserts himself inside Randy. He lets out a low moan as John's cock eases its way inside. Randy throws his arms around John's neck and pulls him close, his mouth whispering in John's ear, "Oh God, oh fuck. You're so big in me, fuck me, please, baby."

John slowly starts moving. The speed is incredible now. He moves back and forth, his member thrusting up and down, back and forth. He groans and pants, his mouth claiming Randy's in harsh kisses. Their lips bruise with the intensity of the kisses. Randy pulls at him and locks one arm around John's neck. John melts into him; their bodies locked together, his voice breaking through Randy's ecstasy. "I love you, Randy".

Randy kisses him, arching his body to meet John's thrust, whispering in his ear," I love you, too." He pants and he knows he won't last very much longer. John is bucking against his hips now. He drives his cock up only to pull it out and thrust it in at a different angle. And his cock hits home, slamming into Randy's prostate each time. With a loud cry and stars flashing before his eyes, he unloads all over his abdomen. Randy's legs begin to thrash, but John holds his hips still and continues to thrust. The tremors of the aftershock wrack Randy's abdomen. His muscles are still clenching and John feels it every time. He thrusts upward one last time and it sets him off.

"Oh god!" he cries out. "Oh my god..." And he is cumming. He continues to vocalize his pleasure and his cock continues to let go into Randy's welcoming body. Randy holds onto him tightly, whispering loving words in his ear, as he comes down from his high.

Having both released some serious stress and loads, Randy pulls John next to him on the bed and wraps his arm around him. He kisses John slowly, their tongues sharing each other's tastes. John sighs contently and rests his head on Randy's chest.

"See, baby? We're meant to be, I could never be with anyone else," he said.

John shook his head in agreement. His finger playfully circled Randy's erect nipple and he looked up at him for another kiss. John couldn't help but think this was just a vicious cycle. Their arguments always led to make up sex. It was always the same.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
